With the development of internet technologies and multimedia technologies, mobile terminals (e.g., smart phones, tablet computers etc.) have more and more plentiful functions, and increasingly powerful abilities of data processing and transmission. Nowadays, some of the mobile terminals have already had functions of video communications, and various video communication applications have been developed accordingly. Today's users have stronger preference to mobile terminal with advanced video communication functions.
In real life, the mobile terminals used by users are not always the same. That is, users may use different mobile terminals with different brands and types. Different mobile terminals may have different screen resolutions and different resolutions of camera-sampled image.
When two users use mobile terminals with different length-to-width ratio (i.e., aspect ratio) in their respective screen during a video communication, the mobile terminals may have to stretch, compress and/or crop the received video communication content to a different length-to-width ratio in order to display the video communication content full screen. The out-of-ratio stretching, compressing and/or cropping inevitably causes distortion to the image of the video communication.